Akire511
Styles I mainly do MLP art, but I also (occasionally) do PPG art. I also do a bit of pixel art, although not too often. I also love to do comics, but it's not that easy since I take quite a while and need to save multiple times before publishing. I never actually finished a comic series... which I really hoped to do before Disney Create shut down, but I failed. :( History I actually created my Disney Create account when I was playing on Pixie Hollow, which Disney shut down earlier than Disney Create did. I happened to find out about Disney Create, so I started creating art. I started creating pony art when I found this tutorial by Bluescribble on how to draw ponies. From then, I started to do pony art. It wasn't that easy, since I was horrible and that the guide wasn't exactly perfect. But after I started to watch MLP, I fixed little details like the feathers on the wings of pegasi to the cutie marks on their flanks. There was a period of time before I started drawing better MLP art, but eventually I began again. I also started working on a comic based on my Warrior Cats stories, except using wolves. I finished the story, but never the comic. I always wondered how many artists could get their artwork published with so many stars... almost HALF of my art was unpublished and I was starting to lose hope. I didn't exactly win fame this way, but I found a contest of drawing a character from MLP as an alicorn. I drew Rarity as an alicorn, and later I got 500+ stars on the art. OC's I have a few MLP OC's. One is Crystal Clear, based off of the character Twilight Sparkle but similarly colored like Princess Celestia. (Do not scream at me that I copied... when I created the pony I didn't even KNOW G4 MLP existed!) She has an older brother, Lighting Cloud, and a younger sister, Moonlight Clear, who are both alicorns. Crystal Clear, Lightning Cloud, and Moonlight Clear Similarly to Twilight Sparkle, Crystal Clear was born an unicorn. She later became an alicorn but NOT a princess, since she only got the wings for faster travel around Equestria for quicker crystal delivery. Later she got the rank of Princess when she was told that her father was a Prince. Crystal Clear and Lightning Cloud both have special someponies--Clear Ocean and Summerrose--both OC's of Misty-Moon7. Moonlight Clear, however, is staying single. She's a filly with her cutie mark (I'm sorry, CMC, I'm sorry!), and a student of Princess Luna. She has slight abilities of controlling the night, although not as powerful as Luna's. Lightning Cloud is a pony more like Rainbow Dash, who likes to win and helps with the weather ponies. He's also a bit like Shining Armor, due to him being Crystal Clear's older brother. Simple Melody, Flaming Wildfire, and Pink Lemonade These ponies were my older OC's, when I didn't exactly get MLP G4 yet. Pink Lemonade (Pinkie for short--often confused with Pinkie Pie so the nickname isn't used often) is the oldest of them--the first pony I ever drew, actually. Flaming Wildfire (Flame for short) was made for an example for the Elemental Pony contest. Simple Melody (Melody for short) is the youngest, and the first pegasus I ever drew. None of them have special someponies yet, but Melody has been trying lately...